Ikuto's New Bride
by Pitachara
Summary: Amu and Ikuto were married years ago. But after their first child Saaya came and brainwashed them. When will they know the truth? Will their daughter remember? Read and find out.


**Anna: AMUTO! AMUTO! AMUTO!**

**Ikuto/Anna: AMUTO! AMUTO! AMUTO!**

**Amu: NO! NO! NO!**

**Ikuto/Anna: YES! YES! YES!**

**Everyone: o-o**

**Anna/Ikuto/Amu: WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!**

**Everyone: GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Anna: K! K! K!**

**Dia: Anna doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ages:**

**Amu: 21**

**Ikuto: 28**

**Saaya: 20**

**Amuri: 9**

* * *

**Ikuto's Mansion**

"I-K-U-T-O! WAKE UP!", Saaya yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"OK! Yoru was right. I shouldn't have married her", Ikuto looked at his black egg. Yoru slept ever since Ikuto married Saaya. He looked out the window and saw the new neighbors moved in next door.

Ikuto went down stairs when he was ready. "Hey Saaya the new neighbors moved in next door"

"Who cares? Now help me crack these eggs"

Ikuto put down Yoru's egg on the table and went to help Saaya.

"Saaya, why can't we hire maids?"

"Because they will take you away from me", Saaya saw Ikuto's egg on the table and cracked it. "Looks like this one's gone bad", Saaya took the egg and put it in the garbage disposal.

Ikuto saw this and started to yell "SAAY-"

"-Dingdong-"

"Ugh. Who could that be. Ikuto tell me later", Saaya answered the door.

"Hello. We're your new neighbors. I'm Hinamori Amu and this is my daughter Amuri. Anyways we would like to invite you to a party-"

"A PARTY! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR? IKUTO WRITE THIS DOWN! LET'S SEE A RED DRESS! NO. A PURPLE DRESS! NO. UM. . . Hmm. We'll be glad to go! Now then bye. IKUTO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!?", Saaya waved goodbye and closed the door.

"That turned out well mom", Amuri said.

"Let's just go and unpack the rest of our stuff", Amu said calmly.

"Ok"

**At the party**

"So glad you can make it!", Amu said shaking hands.

"Thank you for inviting us. Ikuto let's go inside", Saaya grabbed Ikuto and dashed to the door.

"Saaya, I'm going to go in the restroom"

"Ok, but don't keep me waiting"

**Infamous time skip of Ikuto trying to find the restroom**

"That's better", Ikuto said washing his hands.

Ikuto left the restroom and tried to find Saaya.

"What's this?", Ikuto looked at a door that had a sign that said DO NOT ENTER!

Ikuto went inside and saw 6 charas.

"AHHHHH!!! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!! O wait he can't see us right Amu-chan?", a small red head chara looked at Ikuto and then glanced at Amu.

"Umm… Hello , Ikuto. Is that your name?", Amuri asked looking at him. "Anyways me and my mom are um playing together and um unpacking a few things"

"Don't worry I can see your charas", Ikuto said in a unsteady tone.

"oh. Then let's introduce him", Amu said looking shocked. "These are my charas"

"I-I'm-m Rr-an. Nn-ice t-o me-et you"

"I'm Miki. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Suu! Nice to meet you! -Desu!"

"Hello my name is Dia! Pleased to meet you!"

"Umm. These are my own Charas", Amuri said holding their eggs.

"Hi. I'm Kimi"

"Hii. Uhh. Umm. Err. What's my name again? Oh yea. . . My name is Suki"

"So where's your egg?", Amuri asked.

"Well he. . . Died", Ikuto said with small tears in his eyes.

"Mommy can fix that", Amuri said with a smile.

"You can?", Ikuto said happily.

"Okay. I'll do it! Just stop talking!", Amu said. She grabbed the humpty lock and put it on.

"My Heart! Unlock! Amulet Fortune!", Amu said.

"A character transformation! I haven't seen one in years!"

"Shut up Ikuto and stand. Put this key around your neck", Amu said while handing him the dumpy key.

"Ok. Amuri! You have to transform too you know!", Amu said handing her a locket.

"Fine. My Heart! Unlock! Amulet Flower!", Amuri said. **(one reason why her name is Amuri)**

"Let's begin. Ready Amuri?"

"Yep"

"Ok. Ready Ikuto?"

"Yep"

"Ok. WEDDING FLORAL ENGAGEMENT!", Amu and Amuri said at once.** (Yes I know it's stupid! Try writing under pressure!)**

"IKUTO! NYA!!!"

"YORU!!! YOUR BACK!!! Thanks Amu!"

* * *

**Amu: Wedding Floral Engagement? You serious.**

**Anna: What? You saw my note.**

**Ikuto: Yoru's back! Yoru's back! Yoru's back! Yoru's back! Yoru's back!**

**Anna/Amu: You sound like a kid.**

**Ikuto: He's back!**

**Yoru: -.- Plz R&R**


End file.
